


But First, Dessert

by Corsets_and_Cardigans, JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, M/M, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: After a day out, Steve hurries home for his anniversary present.  A sequel toBirthday Wishes and Frosting Kisses
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 36
Kudos: 123
Collections: Team Fluff





	But First, Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/gifts).



> Another fantastic POTS Server image spawned fun fic, and this one is doubly fun as it is for a dear friend's birthday!! Hope you enjoy it, darling. Thanks for always filling the server with pretty images, and being the bestest cheerleader. MOUAH! View the image inspiration [ Here](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2bbe555a4352074c7bf4db791116b827/0bb089ddf3cebc36-cb/s540x810/b67c16c8ad457b8cd90ccf4a663c1115f0634ebe.jpg)
> 
> (and also a fill for Team Fluff's Anniversary square ;) )

Super Sexy Super Husband  
  
How's the game? Enjoying the box?  
  
Yes, we’re in the bottom of the 9th now  
  
I’d have enjoyed it more with you with me  
  
I know, but I had to get your surprise ready  
  
...  
  
We’ll skip post game drinks. I’ll tell Buck to drop me at the Tower   
  
that’s my man  
  


Steve exited the elevator. Arousal had been simmering under the surface since Tony’s text, and Bucky’s ribbing about his blush only made it worse. He was pretty sure half of Park Avenue heard him shout, “Congrats on the anniversary sex, Stevie!” before he drove off. 

“Welcome home, baby.” Tony said from his perch on the dining room table. This time he was on his side, pert bottom and thigh dripping in dark chocolate and covered liberally in rainbow sprinkles. He was wearing black thigh high socks and a smirk. It was a good look on him. 

Steve felt struck dumb as he watched a drip flow across the back of Tony’s balls, sinking slowly to the table top. His eyes tracked a few more languid drips tickling the back of Tony’s thighs as he walked across the room, before settling on the glint of something between his husband’s cheeks. 

“I’m having a bit of déjà vu,” Steve said as he settled behind Tony, kissing his bare shoulder.

“We had so much fun last time, figured a repeat was in order. Besides, it turns out this is on point as far as anniversary gifts go.” Steve cocked an eyebrow in question. “Sixth anniversary equals candy or iron. You get a chocolate covered Iron Man.”

Steve burst out laughing. “I would have been fine with either of those on their own, but the combo sure is something. I love it, babe. Thank you.” Steve eyed Tony’s chocolate covered body before resuming a trail of kisses along his side. “How many bottles of Hershey’s syrup did this take?”

Tony let out an offended huff, making Steve chuckle. “Excuse you, I did NOT cheap out on your present! Two licks of that and you would have been done. Nu-huh! This is nice, dark, Amedei Porcelana.”

“The one from Tuscany?”

Tony nodded. “The chocolatier we went to on our honeymoon.”

Steve licked a strip of chocolate from the dip of Tony’s waist, the flavour bringing him right back to one of the few times they’d left the Italian villa they were staying at during their honeymoon. He hummed happily, unable to resist another swipe of his tongue. 

Steve walked around to Tony’s front, trailing a finger through the chocolate as he rounded the table. Tony rose up to meet him in kiss, and Steve dragged that finger down Tony’s neck. He followed the chocolate with his mouth, continuing to smear whatever was left on Tony’s shoulder and chest until his husband was gasping. He circled back around, shucking the jersey he wore to the game, then his pants and shoes. Tony twisted his upper body to raise an eyebrow at him, obviously also ogling everything from Steve’s broad shoulders to his thick cock begging for attention. 

“I don’t want to ruin these, chocolate never comes out.” 

“Gonna make a mess of me, Rogers?” Tony husked out. 

“Seems like you started the mess,” Steve gave a gentle smack to a clean section of Tony’s ass before hooking him by the waist and knees to drag him closer to the edge of the table, eliciting a surprised squeak out of his husband. Tony had moved all the chairs out of the way, so Steve had to go grab one, settling down on it. Tony’s chocolate covered body was within easy reach now. 

Steve put both hands to work, grazing his fingertips across Tony’s skin while he tongued the long lines of chocolate begging to be licked around the delicate curve of his backside. He fingered the edge of the socks Tony wore, scraping the sensitive skin there, lips nipping up a rogue sprinkle that had fallen in the crease where ass meets thigh. His other hand pulled Tony’s lower cheek down, exposing the hot rod red and gold plug. 

“Candy and Iron, huh?” Steve gave the plug a wiggle. 

“Told you. It’s traditional,” he gasped, ass hitching back into Steve’s hands.

Steve gave the plug a quick turn while pulling backwards, testing the shape and slickness of the toy. He shifted the angle and pushed it forward, scraping his teeth through the ganache just enough to cause a full body shiver in Tony.

“I can feel your smirk on my ass Rogers, what are you planning?” Tony was obviously trying to look menacingly over his shoulder. It was hard to pull off while being covered in rainbow sprinkles. 

Steve rested his elbow on the table, leaning his head against it, looking at Tony. “Oh, am I supposed to just sit here and stare at your ass and not do anything about this whole situation?” Steve didn’t break eye-contact with Tony, lifting his free hand up and drawing his index and middle fingers from the top of Tony’s hip, down his ass, accidentally-on-purpose jostling the plug along the way, pulling a sweet moan from his husband. “Oops,” was all Steve said before he sucked on his fingers.

Tony took in a long, slow breath. “You’ve got chocolate, right...” He pointed in the general direction of Steve’s mouth, prompting Steve to lean forward enough so Tony could reach him. He ran his thumb over his lower lip, before swiping at the corner. Steve couldn’t resist licking and sucking on Tony’s finger, since it was already by his mouth. 

“I’m going to go back to what I was doing now.” Steve reached for the plug, giving it a gentle nudge which caused another moan to leave Tony’s lips. “All you need to do is lie there and look fucking amazing - which you are doing a magnificent job at, might I add - and enjoy yourself. I’ll take care of you, baby. That sound okay with you?” Tony just nodded, as Steve placed a kiss on his thigh.

Steve started developing a strategy, edging Tony towards orgasm with every twist-push-pull of the plug, stretching him out across the thickest part and holding it still a few seconds before letting his body swallow it up again. He dropped kitten licks from Tony’s hole down to his balls, catching every drop of chocolate. Tony’s groin flexed and tightened, Steve’s clue to back off. He played Tony like an instrument, his groans and whimpers like music. 

Being on his side was easier for Tony’s knees, which meant Steve could take his time playing. Every once and awhile, he would feel Tony’s hands in his hair, directing his mouth where he wanted it, before lifting off to give his cock a squeeze. Eventually all the chocolate Steve could reach was gone, his face a mess. He gave the plug one last jiggle before pushing back to stand. 

Tony threw the bottle of lube in Steve’s direction, eyes glazed over and arms uncoordinated. Seeing his husband like this, panting and _aching_ , made Steve’s blood hot. Steve slicked himself up, and slowly pulled the plug out with his other hand. It took a little manhandling, sticky legs rearranged so Steve could push in. His left hand and arm kept Tony’s legs spread up and out to make space. He could almost scream in relief, Tony’s body welcoming his aching cock was like a cool drink on a hot day. 

Every push-pull of his cock was making the whole table shake, and was making Tony shake apart even further, his own cock dribbling on the table from all the teasing. Steve leaned down, sucking kisses and bites into Tony’s shoulder and neck, tasting the ghost of his dessert with the salt of his husband’s sweat. Steve shifted the hand on Tony’s thigh down to his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, and whispered praise and commands into Tony’s ears until his body grew taut. The clench of Tony’s ass as he was coming was enough to bring Steve to orgasm. He pressed his hips close, draping himself as much as he could over the table, over Tony. 

“Jarvis, start the bath, please.” Tony flopped bonelessly under Steve, weakly waving a hand toward the bedroom suite. 

“Of course, Sirs.” 

Steve pulled out, and laughed at Tony making grabby hands at him as he rolled over. He gathered a very sticky and sated husband into his arms, “Happy anniversary, baby.” 

“Back atcha hot stuff. How about we order dinner from that little place over on 34th?” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“The one that does that panzanella and the pappardelle with the porcini sauce that you like?” 

“Mmm.”

“Place our usual orders, J?” Steve arranged them into the tub, settling back with Tony against his chest. They should do dessert first more often.


End file.
